Barians Goes To Karaoke
by AoLady
Summary: Series : Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Characters : Vector, Mizael, Durbe, Nasch. Merag Pairing : Uh, not really… just a very small portion of Tomoshipping and Galaxymastershipping Prompt : Post-ending, Vector drags some of his Barian fellow to the nearest karaoke and make them sing a certain song as he enjoyed it.


"Hey!"

Durbe looks at that orange-haired boy that stands at the gate_, who obviously skipped the class again_.  
>"Vector," he sighs. "Why did you skip the school again? Did Merag say to not ditch the classses after we were revived?"<br>"But outside is fun~! Listen, how about going to karaoke together?" Vector grins.  
>"And what is a 'karaoke'?" Mizael approaches with Nasch and Merag. His face looks stern, as he thought that Vector must up to no good again this time.<br>"That's a room where we can sing a song," Nasch explains as Merag questioned the orange-haired Barian why he ditched the class.  
>"Jyan jya-jyaaaaaaaaaaan! 100 points for Nasch~! So you MUST join me to karaoke too!" Vector replies.<br>"WHAT? What the hell?" Nasch shocked.  
>"Come on, Nasch, we haven't celebrate our revival in Human World~, have we~?" Vector chuckles and grins as Nasch looks at him, obviously doubting him.<p>

"I won't join this 'karaoke' thing. Let's go, Durbe." Mizael replies and pulls Durbe away from Vector.  
>"Awww, but Miza-chwan~"<br>Mizael looks at Vector, exerting murderous intent from every inch of his body.  
>"Okay, Vector, I'll join." Durbe finally says.<br>"Huh? Durbe?" Mizael can't believe what just he heard.  
>"We have free time after school, right? So why won't we learn more about human's custom nowadays and relieve some stress with singing together?"<br>The Dragon Boy pouts before he says that he is (reluctantly) agree to join Vector to the karaoke.  
>"How about you, Nasch, Merag?"<p>

"I have a promise to shopping together with Kotori…" the Empress pouts. "Ryouga, you can join them,"  
>"I won't." Nasch replies coldly.<br>"Oh come on~ You need refreshing, Ryouga~"  
>"I won't join <em>him<em> even if Durbe and Mizael- okay okay I'll go." Nasch's finally gives a reluctant nod to her sister's death glare.  
>"How about Alit and Gilag, Vector?" she asks Vector.<br>"They will go to the gym, as usual. Those boring dorky duo," he replies.

"So… after school?" Durbe asks.  
>"Yes~" Vector answers. "Now I'll reserve a pla-"<br>"_Vector_," Merag smiles. "You shall join _us_ first and go to the class _now_."  
>Vector pouts as Merag drags him to the academy.<p>

"So this place is called a 'karaoke'?" Durbe asks Vector when they arrived at Heartland Karaoke, a famous karaoke place in the city.  
>"Silly, this is the place where you do the karaoke," Vector answers as he walks to the receptionist, registering him and his victim… uh… fellow Barians, and rents a deluxe room for an hour.<p>

"Tell me again why we must go on this so-called 'karaoke'," Mizael frowns to Durbe as they walk into the room. Vector is already runs to their room to "choose some nice songs to sing".  
>"To learn more about humans, Mizael." The silver-haired boy answers him. Behind him, walking beside Mizael, is Nasch, with a face that obviously said "I won't fell for your trick, Vector. Never."<p>

"So, let's sing~!" Vector greets them as they follows the carrot Barian to the room. Mizael gives him a death glare, which he ignored. Durbe looks at Nasch's face, which clearly says "I'd better went shopping with Rio".  
>"Here, Durbe, you go first," Vector passes a mic to Durbe.<br>"What's this?"  
>"A microphone. Turn the power on to make your voice louder without shouting." Nasch explains.<br>"Okay~" Durbe turns the power on and tests the mic as Vector grins while looking at the songlist he prepared for his victims.

The gentle piano signs that the first song is started, and Durbe looks awkwardly to the screen. It turned to a song he previously listened to, and he started to sings the song called Kyouhansha.

"_Kidzukarete wa ikenai futari no kankei_"  
>"<em>Mou hanashitakunai itami mo seoukara<em>"  
>"<em>Bokura wa kyouhansha da<em>"  
>Mizael's cheeks turns red as he sings with such deep voice. Nasch looks at Durbe, can't believe that his comrade can sings so beautifully. Vector amazed that he forgets his mission for a while.<br>"This is bad! I picked a wrong song!" the orange-haired Barian thinks.  
>Vector then put a new song in the playlist quickly. "Yep, this is for Durbe. It'll be fun~". He grins, a grin that is captured in Nasch's eyes.<br>"I see what you did, Vector~" is written in the Barian King's face.

"And now!" Vector jumps as Durbe finishes singing. "Miza-chwan, it's your turn~"  
>Mizael gives another death glare to Vector, but the latter is just too oblivious so he just smiles cheerfully as Durbe passes the mic to the Barian Diva.<p>

"_Sou sa STAND STAND STAND kitto~"  
><em>Mizael quickly follows the lyric. Fortunately, he listened this before when he borrowed Haruto's book about dragons. Haruto said that he really like the song… well, Mizael didn't care about that. At least that time…  
>"<em>Tsuyoi mukai kaze uke Sora wo mau KITE ni ano hi no yume Kasanete miru yo~<em>"  
>"Did he just say 'KAITO'?" Mizael can hear Vector's whisper to Durbe. His grip to the mic becomes a bit tighter, but he managed to control himself this time and keeps singing.<p>

"_Ki ga tsukeba dare mo ashimoto bakari wo ki ni shinagara_"  
>"Say, Nasch," Durbe looks at the bored-Nasch.<br>"Hm?"  
>"I don't know that Mizael can sing well,"<br>"He must be practicing without anyone noticed," Nasch answers calmly.  
>"Or because this song contains 'KAITO'?" Vector suggests an idea.<p>

"_CHANCE ni kaete shiroi KITE ga mau yo~_"  
>"See?" Vector claims and smirks. "He said 'KAITO'. There must be something between them~" then he laughs.<br>"VECTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"  
>Mizael snapped out and screams Vector's name loudly <em>on the mic<em>. Vector, after recovered from the shock due to Mizael's echoed voice, laughs evilly as he dodged a pillow Mizael grabbed from the sofa and threw it to the Vector. On the other side, Mizael's scream knocked Durbe out and Nasch is covering his ears with his fingers.

When Nasch managed to calm Mizael, the song ended, and replaced with an upbeat tune, starting a new song.  
>"Nasch, it's your turn~" Vector says.<br>Nasch glares at Vector as he starts singing Maxboys' Taisetsunamono.  
>"<em>Aa hi ga noboru nanika ni sekasareru you ni<em>"  
>"You know, Durbe…" Vector starts. "This song is actually a duet, and I kinda wanna see him singing this song with that puppet-boy."<br>"Do you mean IV?" Durbe asks.  
>"Of course~ don't you think IV will be a perfect duo with Nasch~? Listen! Even their voices are similar with those in the song!"<br>"_Taisetsu na mono wa subete, kowaresou na hodo ni hakanakute~_"  
>"Then why don't you ask IV to go with us?"<br>"Aw Durbe-kun~ this is the party for Barian-only~!"  
>"I know what you said, Vector~" Nasch says as he finished singing. "And i won't form a duet with that IV. NEVER."<br>Vector grins, Mizael is still pouting on the sofa.  
>"Now, Durbe, this is your turn~" Vector passes the mic to Durbe as another gentle tune plays.<p>

"_makezugirai de otoko masari de sugu hitori de kakaekonde_"  
>Durbe blushes as he starts singing. He can't gets his mind off from Nasch while he sings the song.<br>"_Kimi ga yowasa o Mise rareru basho ni Naro[u]to kimetanda~_"  
>"Na~sshu~" Vector smirks. "Look look, Durbe sings while thinks about you~"<br>"No way. I know you drag us so you can laugh at our singing, Vector." Nasch replies bluntly.  
>"Awwwww, Nasshu~ you're meanie~" Vector replies. "and that's 100 points, Nasch." he adds in his mind.<p>

"_Oboete iru yo Nando mo kimi to Hanashi o shita ano basho~_"  
>Durbe can't get off his memories with Nasch as he sings, and those memories are sweet enough to make him blush. Their past, playing together, Nasch as prince and Durbe as a swordman, when they flew together with Mach, Nasch' coronation, their memories as Barian, before Nasch being thrown off because Vector is always an asshole, talking to each other as Barian, when he visited Nasch to made him remember his identity… everything.<p>

"_Ima kokoro ka ra Kimi ni chikau yo Sa~a kono te o totte Shiawase ni naro[u]~_"  
>"Durbe?" Nasch asks his comrade. "Are you… okay?"<br>"Oh… n-n-nothing," Durbe stutters.  
>"You look pale, are you sure-"<br>"N-no. I… am okay…" Durbe blushes harder then he sits as the new song starts.  
>"Hey, what's this song?" Vector asks. "I didn't pick this…"<br>"Oh, this is LoVe Season. A good song. Vector, this is your turn." Nasch passes the mic to Vector.  
>"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"<br>Mizael looks up to Vector's shocked face.  
>"Hey, you're the only one who haven't singing." Nasch replies calmly. "Now <em>sing<em>."

"_ameagari hikari sashikonde_"  
>"<em>mizutamari karuku tobikoeru<em>"  
>"<em>koi no mahou ni miserareta shunkan kara<em>"  
>Mizael smirks as Vector sings awkwardly. Vector totally not expecting that his plan will turn against himself like this.<br>"We'll settle this matter in the next time, Nasch." he says to himself, promising himself to take a revenge against Nasch later.  
>"Dance, Vector, dance!" Durbe cheers Vector as he sings the refrain.<p>

"_Happy, Lucky, LoVe season_"  
>"<em>Dancing, Dancing kono kimochi wa ima<em>"  
>"<em>ah kimi ni muchuu na no?<em>"

"_Happy, Lucky, LoVe season_"  
>"<em>Dancing, Dancing mou tomaranai yo<em>"  
>"<em>hora, oshare shite machi ni tobidasou<em>~"

"I will never forget this, Nasch. We'll see next time. I'll surely give my revenge for you~"


End file.
